Maybe Next Year
by DistrictOfMagic
Summary: Caitlyn persuades Mitchie to tell Shane that she loves him, can she do it in time? ShanexMitchie oneshot.


**Maybe next year**

**In Mitchie's mom's cabin.**

Caitlyn comes through the door.

''Hey Mitchie''

''Oh, hey Caitlyn'' Mitchie said smiling at her.

''Why are you in here?''

''Um, because I've been living here for the past few weeks.''

''Yeah, but, I thought you were in Tess's cabin.'' Caitlyn said a bit confused.

''Hello? I got kicked out of her, ''group'' remember''

''Right..I ''forgot'', but you should be glad'' Caitlyn started to say, ''Mitchie?''

''Hmm''

''Seen as we have about a week left, I think you should tell Shane..''

''Tell Shane what..?'' Mitchie said now looking directly at Caitlyn.

''That you like him''

''I don't like him like that, besides, he hates me now...''

''I'm sure he doesn't..''

''Maybe, look, I gotta go set up in the mess hall, see you later'' Mitchie said, hurrying out the door.

In the mess hall, Mitchie was setting up for dinner. Singing ''Gotta Find You'' as she went along.

''Nice song'' someone said behind her.

''Wha-'' Mitchie said whipping her head around. ''Oh, hey Shane...''

''Hey'' Shane said laughing.

''Why are you talking to me..I thought you hated me now because I lied to you...to everyone''

''Well, I thought about it and, no one is perfect are they, I bet there isn't one person in this world that hasn't told at least one..or a few lies now and then''

''I guess...''

''Hey, can you come with me, I wanna go for a canoe ride''

''Sure''

**Out on the canoes**

''After all this time, I still can't get the hang of sailing a canoe'' Mitchie laughed.

''Oh what? And after all this time you still don't like going in circles?''

Shane and Mitchie both laughed.

After about 10 more minutes they got off the canoes and were back on land.

''Mitchie, I need to tell you something..''

''Yes..'' Mitchie said wonderingly.

''I-I-I'm leaving Camp Rock...tonight..''

''W-what??''

''That song Connect 3 sang at that camp fire, 'Play my music', well, Nate and Jason rang up the Record guys and they want us to make a new soundtrack, with that one included so we have to go do it tomorrow...''

''Tomorrow...'' Mitchie said almost crying.

''I'm sorry...''

Mitchie ran off back to her cabin.

As Mitchie was running she bumped into Caitlyn.

''Mitchie what's wrong?'' Caitlyn asked concerned.

''S-Shane's going tonight!..I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of it but..I don't want him to go..'' Mitchie sobbed.

''Come on, lets take you back to your cabin''

Mitchie and Caitlyn both sat on her bed and Mitchie told her the whole story.

''But...did you tell him what I told you to tell him?''

''No...I just ran..'' Mitchie said looking away.

''Well, It's getting late, you'd better hurry if you want to tell him''

''You're right, thanks Caitlyn'' Mitchie smiled at her and gave her a hug.

**Down at the front of Camp Rock.**

Connect 3's tour bus was already waiting and Shane, Nate and Jason were all getting in.

''SHANE WAIT!'' Mitchie yelled.

Shane looked at her and ran up to her.

''I'm so glad you're here Mitchie, I thought I'd have to leave without saying goodbye.'' Shane said rather upset.

''I have to tell you something..'' Mitchie said blushing slightly.

''Yes...''

''Shane..I lo-'' Mitchie started.

''Shane! Come one! We have to go! We're late!'' Nate yelled at him.

''Sorry Mitchie, gotta go, see you next year'' he smiled at her and gave her a tight but quick hug then ran back to his bus.

''Love you..''Mitchie finished as the bus was driving off.

A tear trickled down her cheek, she sighed.

''Maybe next year..'' She said to herself. ''Maybe next year...'' She said again, walking back to her cabin.

**Just like to say before you guys probably will, yes, I know it was a little rushed, but, you know...sorry, I didn't know how to make it longer... **

**I know that was really sad but, I tried to make it a different type of smitchie. Please don't be too mad at me :) :) I hope you like it anyway hehe :P Please comment so I can see what you think.**

**x-American-Dreamer-x**


End file.
